Prisoner where you live
by cldragon0E
Summary: This story will be Nataliebashing, this will be ruthless Nataliebashing, Jessica finds a way to get back at Natalie, Jared and Clint, nobody dies by there will be psychological damage to Natalie. At the end, this story will lead to a GH Crossover
1. Chapter 1

_Prisoner where you live_

_By_

_Cldragon0E_

_Part One_

_Natalie was in jail for the fifteenth time, she was broke and she was in debt. She was poor and Jared was doing his best to find and get her back on her feet. Natalie could see the walls and they were closing in. They were closing in so fast and then it was normal. The walls would come back and they were close so tightly, they were closing and the bars were. Natalie was holding her head and she screamed out loud. Everything was normal, she got up and all she had on what Jessica "graciously" gave her. No one could give her anything because Natalie made it that way, all she had on was torn jeans and a shirt with sneakers. John McCain walked in and looked at her. "Natalie." John said and added, "Please just leave." _

_Nine months ago…._


	2. Chapter 2

_Prisoner where you live_

_By_

_Cldragon0E_

_Part Two_

_Jessica had heard what Clint said, Jared would get no charges file against her and she paused then walked out. Natalie tried to catch her but Jessica flings back with a fist and Natalie hit the floor. Jessica just kept walking and Natalie was stunned in fear. After the next three days, Jessica called Natalie and told her to bring a lawyer. Natalie asked Nora to sit in and Jessica greeted Nora._

"_With Nash's funeral coming, I'm asking you to stay away, you and Jared. I file this with a judge." Jessica said and Natalie looked at the paper, she was speechless. "It's a restraining order against you, Jared and Clint, not my father. The three of you can't come within twenty feet of me, Bree or any Brennen. If you do, you will be arrested and there's more, the judge felt that instead of a trail of a civil suit, he believes you should pay. If you, Jared or Clint break the order, you will be fine ten thousand dollars a foot and that money will go to a trust fund for Bree." Nora was blown away that this was very methodically thought out and Jessica then added, "You are to make a schedule every day and you could make changes, I just need fifteen minutes advance notice. That's how strongly the judge felt you were responsible. He really hates con artist and even hated you more when I brought him up to speed on what you did when you came here. Landfair is the neutered; I wouldn't do that to mom, if you're there then I will be there too _

_and we could co-exists or anywhere on the grounds." Jessica gave the number to Nora, "The judge will be expecting your call." Jessica said and Nora talked to the judge, it was confirmed._


	3. Chapter 3

_Prisoner where you live_

_By_

_Cldragon0E_

_Part Three_

_Natalie couldn't believe this but you see this was valid. Natalie looked up at a stranger because she never had to deal with Tess in a rage. "Tess, Jessica wouldn't agree to this, this is diminished capacity." Natalie said and Jessica responded with another letter. "The doctor gave me a clean bill of health after a forty-eight hour outpatient evaluation. Why do you think mom didn't want you to come over?" Jessica said and Natalie responded, "This is crazy Jess. You're my sister. Nora say something." Jessica looked at Nora and said, "I'm sorry Natalie, this is valid." Nora got up and left. She looked at Jessica and said, "Please Jessica…" Jessica got up and left then turned around. "You should have told me." Jessica said and walked off. _

_The next day, Jessica started taking her vitamins and one day at a time she tried to get back to her life. The next days it got hard but she kept trying and then the funeral came, Natalie, Jared and Clint weren't there. Jessica got what she wanted for another week and then the phone rang…"Hello." Jessica said and Natalie responded, "I could call you." "You could call all you want." Jessica said and Natalie responded, "Please Jess, I'm begging you lift the order. " "Where are you Nat?" Jessica asked and she opened the _

_door, Natalie was there. They talked and Natalie pleaded with her, Jessica told her to get out and Natalie refused. Jessica smiled and said, "Did you read the fine print?" Jessica grabbed a copy of the order, "It cleanly states that if Natalie doesn't comply with Jessica to leave the room that they are occupying. Natalie is breaking the order and has fifteen seconds to leave landfair for the day or wait for the cops to come and be fine her…" "You're crazy." Natalie said and Jessica responded, "Yes I am but I have a razor Motorola." She whipped out the phone and Natalie left. _


	4. Chapter 4

_Prisoner Where you Live_

_By_

_Cldragon0E_

_Part Four_

_Natalie had given the schedule for the last two weeks, she and Jared were trying to move forward in their relationship since they were as trapped. Natalie went to the office a little early one day and that's where the debt started. Natalie went in and Jessica was there to clean out her office, Jessica heard the door and she smiled. She walked around and opened Natalie's door. "Are you fucking kidding me?" Natalie asked and Jessica picked up the phone, "Hello police, Natalie is violating the restrain order and I would like for you to arrest order." Jessica said and Natalie responded, "Jess come on I work here." "Leave and wait till I'm done or it will be one hundred and twenty thousand dollars." Jessica said and Natalie tried to get everything together. Jessica stepped back nineteen feet and the cops show up. "The good news Nat it's now ten thousand dollars." Jessica said and Natalie was cuffed then left, at the same time Jared came in who wasn't supposed to be there. "Guys! Jared is also violating the restraining order two times over, he didn't have a schedule and he know owns One hundred thousand dollars." Jessica said and he was taken away. _


	5. Chapter 5

_Prisoner where you live_

_By_

_Cldragon0E_

_Part Five_

_Natalie had a bitch of a time playing it off, Clint made sure it was enforced and for that, Jessica revised the order and Clint's name was taken off. Natalie for the next month stayed away from Jess and then it was late August. As agreed Natalie heard that Jessica was going to be at Land-fair. She saw her sister, she was healthy and Natalie tried to make conversation, Jessica brushed her off. "How long are you going to hold this grudge?" Natalie asked and Jessica responded, "I don't know yet Natalie." "Do you think it hurts me?" Natalie asked and Jessica responded, "It's not about you or Jared or anyone else, I hate you." It was about time for Jessica to leave and Natalie didn't accept that, she reacted and should have thought. Jessica went back to her apartment and nanny left. Natalie was at the door way, "You have ten seconds to leave." Jessica said and Natalie responded, "No Jessica!" Natalie walked in and she saw Bree awake, Jessica was put in an awkward position and Natalie was about to pay for it._


	6. Chapter 6

_Prisoner where you live_

_By_

_Cldragon0E_

_Part Six_

_Natalie was arrested again and the fine was worse, it was one hundred and twenty thousand dollars, Natalie had to sell all her stock. Jessica took it and had more percentage to the company. Jessica then had another plan to make a dummy corporation to go after Dorian. Natalie was very shaken up, Viki believed that Natalie had to leave because she saw this getting worse by the minute. Natalie refused to back down and Jared supported her very much. _

_Jessica was showing, it was four months and she continued to get stronger, Tess and her didn't have to bust Natalie for a while. Jared was there and they had it out. Jared pleaded with her and Tess came out. "No. I won't back down not until you two leave." Tess said and Jared saw that glint, "Oh God, it's you Tess." Jared said and Tess responded, "No. It's Jessica, we've integrated, check your facts and no she's not…That's not twenty feet. Guys!." The non-uniform police came, they detain Jared and they measure, it was off by one foot, Jared was gone. Tess turned to Nash and said, "I'm sorry." Tess walked away. _


	7. Chapter 7

_Prisoner Where you Love _

_By_

_Cldragon0E_

_Part Seven_

_Jessica had done she had bankrupted Natalie and she with Jared left Landview. Jessica then went her own way and has Tess slept again, Jessica drove away…._

Cause it's a bittersweet symphony, this life  
Try to make ends meet  
You're a slave to money then you die  
I'll take you down the only road I've ever been down  
You know the one that takes you to the places  
where all the veins meet yeah,

No change, I can change  
I can change, I can change  
But I'm here in my mold  
I am here in my mold  
But I'm a million different people  
from one day to the next  


I can't change my mold  
No, no, no, no, no

_Jessica had the heart that Nash had given her and with Bree in her seat, the baby on the way she was finally ready to move on and forget then forgive but knew that she had darkness in her heart if she was ever crossed that would come back._

Well I never pray  
But tonight I'm on my knees yeah  
I need to hear some sounds that recognize the pain in me, yeah  
I let the melody shine, let it cleanse my mind, I feel free now  
But the airways are clean and there's nobody singing to me now

No change, I can change  
I can change, I can change  
But I'm here in my mold  
I am here in my mold  
And I'm a million different people  
from one day to the next  
I can't change my mold  
No, no, no, no, no  
I can't change  
I can't change

_Jessica knew that Tess will always be there and as she looked at the bank book for Bree then her, she knew that it was worth it and as she parked, she went into the hotel of the new city. She walked in with Bree and talked to the person behind the desk. She then met the manager, "Hello Ms. Buchanan, I'm Carly Jax…." _


End file.
